1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio network system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for distinguishing a particular radio communication network system to which equipment is coupled among a plurality of radio network systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recent wide spreads and developments of telecommunication techniques have produced various types of radio communication network systems. One of the telecommunication techniques that have been put to practical use is referred to as “BlueTooth”. BlueTooth is a radio communication standard for short distance communication that utilizes the Industry Science Medical (ISM) band. Thus, the BlueTooth has recently been used for communication between equipment, for example, a personal computer (PC) and a mobile telephone; or between a PC and various peripheral devices for the PC, such as a printer, a modem, or a keyboard. Particularly, BlueTooth coupling between a PC and peripheral devices can improve the operability of the devices since the devices are coupled to the PC without any coupling cables. In order to achieve BlueTooth coupling between a PC and peripheral devices, a detachable PC card installed into the PC is commonly used.
However, since the equipment is not connected with actual cables, the radio communication network, such as BlueTooth, has a serious problem with obtaining coupling information from the radio communication equipment, i.e., the PC card, as to which network has been coupled.
Conventionally, proposals have been made to provide an indicator in the PC card in order to understand an operational status of a radio local area network (radio-LAN). Thus, a light emitting diode (LED) has been provided in the PC card for indicating the status of the radio LAN.
However, an LED indicator is difficult to promptly discriminate a presently coupled network among a plurality of networks, or an availability of data communication for an operating equipment.
In order to indicate a coupling status of a particular network, it has also been proposed to indicate the availability, of the network equipment, for coupling a plurality of networks on a display.
These conventional techniques are difficult to promptly discriminate a particular network among a plurality of networks in order to determine which network is coupled to the operating equipment or which equipment is presently available to perform data communication.